The snows timeless fire
by Luna4196
Summary: What happens when Luke tries to take over camp half blood again, with a new "friend"? What about when three... no wait... FOUR children drop from the sky? What happens when they demand for a quest to find some sort of bronze monster? The results may be surprising!
1. Prologue

Two girls and a boy all gathered around a rather large mirror,"This is it?" one of the girls asked. She had hair slightly longer than shoulder length, with snow in her hair here and there. She was wearing some type of coat. "Yes, it looks the same as in my vision,"The other girl replied. She had wavy blonde hair. Almost everything she wore was pretty much time related. She had a watch with several buttons. "Lucy, you are sure of this?"The boy questioned. His red hair had a firery look to it. His skin was tanned, to. As unusual as it seemed, the boy had orange eyes. "Yes, Jake I'm sure,"Lucy replied. "Well come on! We have no time to waste!"The girl with snow in her hair snapped. "Take it easy, Snow-"Jake stopped short when Snowy glared at him,"Err... Makayla," "Remind me to kill you if you call me by that in this world,"Snowy told Jake,"It would expose us!" Jake nodded. Snowy entered the portal, followed by Jake and Lucy. ~~Back at camp~~ Chiron trotted up into the attic. There had been word that Luke was going to try to over power the camp, but he was going to bring lots of monsters. He looked around, spotting a random note. He saw this in a dream, but couldn't make out the words. He picked it up. It read "By the portals gleaming light, Snow, fire and time.. While enimies stirr, they seek only one, but many more, lots will be lost, battles raging through day and night" But that was all, because the rest was ripped off. 


	2. Chapter 1

The three appeared in front of a school. Snowy stood, brushing off some dust. She had a cap on, but it just looked like a normal cardinals cap. She shrugged and entered, followed by jake and lucy. They were met by three teachers. One was pretty short, Snowy was almost taller than him! Another one just stared at them as if they were his lunch. The last one was a girl, she seemed pretty young for a teacher. "Who are you?"Asked the man that was eyeing them asked

"Well, Im Makayla, and this is Jake and Lucy, we are just starting today, remember?" Snowy told them.

Both teachers looked at the female,"Oh! Yes! We just got their applications last week!"She said. Snowy looked back at Jake and Lucy, and winked.

"Well how come we haven't heard anything about it?"The short one asked.

"It was on short notice,"She told them.

"Fine, show them around, Mr. Treebark"The creepy man said.

The short teacher, who apparently had a last name of treebark, nodded and started walking away. We followed. Snowy noted that he walked funny.

~~After the tour, treebark (Hes a Satyr) sent an iris message to camp, because he didn't have a class to teach yet)

"Chiron!" He exclaimed when he saw chiron.

"Brandon! Whats the matter?"He answered.

"I met three half bloods... They claimed that they were just starting here today, and their scents are pretty strong."He explained.

"Ok, I will come right away,"Chiron told him (yes, im horrible at playing Chiron lol)


	3. Chapter 2

But little did he know... Snowy shrugged when the teacher that was eyeing them asked them to see him after class. They didn't know what the were up against, though. Snowy always took her dagger and her magical sword wherever they went, so after class, Snowy got her dagger and put it in her case, Which was enchanted so that it would be invisible. After class, Mr. Claws(their teacher) started leading the three through hallways. Snowy kept her hand on her dagger the whole time, but Mr. Claws didn't seem to notice. Finally, he lead them outside. He pulled out his phone and said something into it, then he hung up. "Now you three just wait here while we wait for backup..."

"Excuse me?"Snowy asked, felling like she should pull out her dagger.

"Oh whats the point in telling you when you will just figure out anyway?"He replied, smirking.

Snowy pulled out her dagger, putting it to his neck,"Then you will keep your life,"She told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Not so!" said as he turned into a manticore.


	4. Chapter 3

The manticore shot a thorn at the wall and Snowy backed off alittle, She had a plan for a helicopter, since there was no road, and the ocean was to far away. Soon enough, a helicopter landed infront of them. Mr. Claws herded them inside, Snowy grabbed lucy's hand, sending the chill of air rushing through her. Lucy understood and nodded. Snowy also did the same to jake, and she gave him her cap, since they were going north. Soon, they were flying over a camp. Snowy nodded, before she inched her way to the open door, before jumping out. She gripped Lucy's and Jakes hands as she willed the winds to slow their fall, she could control anything weather related as long as her bod temperature was below freezing.


	5. Chapter 4

Mean while at camp... Annabeth looked up at the sky, she saw some thing, or some things, falling. Others started crowding around where they thought what ever it was would land. It seemed to be falling much slower than something as big as it should. Some satyr's went to get Chiron. Annabeth watched curiously as it fell. Once it came close enough, Annabeth could see that it was three kids, around 12, maybe 13. She pushed her way through the crowd. At the school... Brandon had been standing by his class room all morning. He notice a new teacher going into the manticores classroom, but no sight of Mr. Claws, nor those three half bloods. He sighed, and decided to go back to camp. Back to the camp (xD) Chiron came trotting out, just as some kids ran up with a rather large cloth. They spread it out under where they thought that the random children would land. One of the girls landed pretty close to the edge, and the other girl and the boy landed near the middle. The girl that had landed near the middle had a cap on, with her hair in a ponytail, so that the ponytail was through the little hole in her cap. She sat up, looking like she hadn't taken a dive at least 10 feet from the ground. The other girl looked slightly dizzy. The boy sat up too, his red hair everywhere. He glared at the girl that seemed unaffected,"I told you we should have!"He snapped. "You? I'm the one who came up with the idea!"She snapped. "Break it up, you two!"The girl on the edge snapped. Both the red haired boy and the girl with her hair up glared at each other. Chiron trotted through the crowd. 


End file.
